onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
SBS Volume 19
* D''' (Dokusha means Reader) * '''O (Oda) Chapter 167, Page 26 D: Hello, Ei-chan. I think I'm in love with Miss Merry Christmas' way of shortening her comments to say things as quickly as possible. And so, I'd like to start this one like Miss Merry Christmas would. "S...!" (Start the SBS!!) O: WHAAAAAAAAAT?!! D: Oda-sensei! Please draw the six main characters with your left hand! ''One Piece Manga'' Vol. 19 SBS questions Chapter 167 page 26. O: ...This is wasting enough space as it is already so can I just stop at three? D: I've been wondering for a while now, how old are Vivi and Chopper? Vivi looks to be about the same age as the rest, but Chopper just seems like a kid! Please tell me their ages! ''' '''O: First, Vivi is 16. Chopper is a human reindeer, so as a human he would be 15. Yeah. That sounds about right. D: What would happen if I ordered "Fried rice but with no rice!!" at a Chinese restaurant?! O: Go try it and find out. Then order some boiled tofu without the tofu. Okay?! What does this have to do with the SBS? Chapter 168, Page 46 D: I have a question, sensei. How old are Dorry and Brogy?One Piece Manga - SBS questions Vol. 19 Chapter 168 page 46 O: Ah, good question. First of all, giants live to be around 300 years old, but they mature as half as slow as humans. So they'd only be considered "adults" around 40. When Dorry and Brogy came to Little Garden and started fighting, they were 58 years old (29 in human years). And they've been fighting for 100 years, so they are 158. But they'll live to be 300, so they've still got a lot of fight in them left. They're just a little older than Dr. Kureha. D: What do you think? ''' ''(Really bad drawn face)'' '''A chick. O: Oooooh... very nice. Next question. D: Hellllo! Aaah, my nose won't stop running. Aaah, it finally stopped. Oda-san, I've been wondering about something. Something about Blue-Nosed Chopper. What does the X-mark on his hat mean? Aaaah, my nose is running again. ''' '''O: Okay, then. So about your running nose... Whoops, not that. I mean about the X-mark on Chopper's hat. It's actually the same as that thing. You know, the cross mark you see in hospitals. It's just tilted diagonally. Oh, and I don't think many people noticed this, but Hiriluk's hair was also the same shape. The shape of a hospital cross. Chapter 169, Page 66 No questions. Just a little game made by a reader. Chapter 170, Page 86 D: Yo, Ei-chan. Got a question. Does that mark Miss Goldenweek draws mean anything? Couldn't she just slap the colors on him? Tell me, man!One Piece Manga - SBS questions Vol. 19 Chapter 170 page 86. O: Yup. It does. It does have a meaning. See! "So what?" seems to be how you're feeling but... Hey, it's better than nothing. D: Did you go to college, sensei? Also, in middle and high school, did the clubs you entered have anything to do with manga or drawing? I would like to be a manga artist in the future, too. (I'm in 8th grade and worried about my future. Please respond!!) O: Well, I dropped out after one year of college. Also, I've never had any sort of art or drawing lessons in my life. There's a lot of other mangaka who're like that. I'm going to give you a serious answer because it was a serious question: Relying on someone else, no matter what special school you went to, is the most dangerous thing you can do. D: Hey!! Oda!! Sensei... Try THIS challenge!! Say "Roronoa" 10 times fast!! Roronoa, Roronoa, Rorororoa, Nononoa, Roronoa, Roroano... NEXT!! O: Sheesh, you can't even say it yourself, you bum. Oh well, lemme try. NONODO... *CHOMP*!! (bit my tongue). OGHAY, NEKTHT!! (bloody). Chapter 172, Page 126 Another game made by a reader. Chapter 173, Page 146 D: Oda-sensei!! I found something rather surprising about the delivery man on pages 117-118 of Volume 18!! It says "Half-Boiled" on his T-shirt. But!! On page 69!! Those are the same people, right? And on his T-shirt, it says, "Full-Boiled"!! What's up with him?! Tell me!!One Piece Manga - SBS questions Vol. 19 Chapter 173 page 146. O: HE HAS MATURED. D: Are the "Den Den Mushi" animals or machines? O: They're animals. Insects. *'Baby Den Den Mushi:' Its small size makes it portable. However, its signals are weak, and cannot reach over the sea to another island. *'Den Den Mushi:' Too big to carry around, but its strength makes it useful for talking to far-off islands. Can also act as a fax machine if the accessory is attached. *'Black Den Den Mushi' (different species): They do not grow as they age. They enjoy eavesdropping, but dislike communicating with others. Commonly used as listening devices, or "wiretaps". O: Since being raised by humans gets them plenty of food, they don't mind being used and tamed. Chapter 175, Page 186 D: Hey! Didn' ah see yer fase some'ere's befor? Ain't you dat lil' Eiichiro Oda! Hoooey, yuh done grown up big!! Heh?! Ah look cyute, yah sey? Sheeucks, yore embarasin' me!! Yeh now, I gots some onyins and potatoes, y'all shuld come on bah and help to eat it! -Kesen Numakomachi-''' '''O: Y'all speaken that Miyagi-accent too much, ain' nowun kin unnerstan' whatcha be sayeen!! -General of Higo- D: Oda-san, among the Erimaki Runners on page 110 of Volume 18, one of them doesn't have anything hanging from his neck. Why not? Tell me if you can. Byecha! '-4th Grade Ancient History Professor-'One Piece Manga - SBS questions Chapter 175 page 186. O: That's right. He's the only one without any orders to carry. So he's thinking, "Huh? Why am I running?" which comes out as "Eh?" You can tell the Baroque Works is obviously going to fire him. D: Nice to meet you, Oda-sensei. I'll just get right to the point. Crocus-san has got the two S's backwards in the Volume 18 SBS! AHAHAHAHAHA!! What's up with that? (seriously) Well, Crocus? HMMMMM?? -From Akiko-''' '''O: OH DEAR!! WELP, SEE YOU NEXT VOLUME!! GOODBYE!!! (We noticed before it went to press, but it was too much of a pain to fix...). References Site Navigation ru:SBS Том 19 fr:SBS Tome 19